omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Malak
|-|Devil Form= |-|Phantom Form= Character Synopsis Malak 'is the main antagonist of Dark Deception, being a stand-in for the devil in the series. Malak has a strong hatred towards Bierce and makes it a goal to oppose her and anyone who sides with her. His history with Bierce dates back before she fled Holloywood, where it's implied that Bierce made a deal with Malak and eventually didnt't uphold her end of the deal. Malak seems to know more than he lets off, even going as far as to say that you shouldn't trust bierce due to her shady history Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-A Verse: 'Dark Deception '''Name: '''Malak (Also known as Lord Malak) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''At least in his 20s or 30s (Was around the time Bierce was a hollywood star, eveing being suggested to have made deals with her) '''Classification: '''Demon, "Creature of Infinite Cruelty" '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Transmutation (Malak is capable of collecting souls and destroying them completely. Scales to Agatha and other minions of him, whom of which can turn souls into shards), Sealing (Capable of trapping beings inside realms, similiarly to Agatha, who did the same to countless souls in her own realm), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls and non-corporeal beings), Reality Warping (Similarly to Agatha, Malak is capable of altering reality to her whim, of which Bierce uses to alter her purgatory to her desires. Capable of granting the wishes of others and even stated to have comparable powers to Bierce), Clairvoyance (Can see virtually everything that happens across dimensions, even whilst present in different realms outside the one he's observing), Teleportation (Can teleport to distant locations and to other realms as well), Fate Manipulation (Should have this due to his powers being similar to Bierce's own, who's ring can change fate and even give Doug Houser a new life entirely, changing the one he originally lived before death), Enhanced Senses (Entities of Dark Deception have the ability to know where opponents are, tracking them based on even the faintest of sound they make), Telepathy (Stated to have the ability to read the mines of other beings, of which she did with Doug Houser. Bierce instantly knew everything about Doug and his entire life from a simple gaze), Immortality (Type 1 & 7, likely Type 4; Malak is already undead, not being able to die a second time and it's suggested that Malak can ressurect himself similarly to how Bierce brings back the player), Ressurection, Power Nulification (Can depower other beings) 'Destructive Ability: Small Building Level '(Equal to Helen Bierce , with his powers being stated to be comparable to her own by Bierce herself. Should be undoubtedly superior to Agatha , who is a servent of Malak himself and views him as all powerful. Due to his powers being similar in nature to Bierce's, it's likely he could create a realm similar to Bierce's purgatory, of which is this size at least) 'Speed:Subsonic, likely Supersonic '(Vastly superior to everyone in the series, including the likes of The Gold Watchers, beings who can change positions faster than the eye can detect) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability:Small Building Clas '(As the strongest being in the series, only rivaled with Bierce, he's above The Dread Duckies, who can bite and crush human skulls. Doug Houser is nothing to Bierce, who can rip off wolden planks with casual ease and can also break barriers comprised of crystalline material) 'Durability:Small Building Level '(Never shown to be hurt within the series, but given his position as the strongest in the series sans Bierce, It's unlikely anything in the series can touch Malak. His AP and Durability should be the same) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Malak's nature as a divine being and also the fact he technically isn't alive would make him inapplicable to concepts such as stamina) 'Range: Hundreds of meters 'with her abilities and in general. '''Multi-Universal '''through Portal Creation or Teleportation 'Intelligence: Very High ''' '''Weaknesses: '''Can be depowered by Bierce's ring, of which makes him completely powerless in certain situations Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'The Riddle of Heaven: '''A magical ring made of Malak's own essence, of which is stated by Bierce to contain "Infinite Cruelty" '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Teleportation: '''Can teleport across different dimensions, including locations he shouldn't have access to *'Intangibility: In Malak's Phantom form, it seems his physical body does not obey the laws of physics, allowing him to phase through doors and gates with ease. This is currently limited to these elements. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Dark Deception Category:Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Demons Category:Master Manipulators Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Immortals Category:Ressurection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Sealers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9